Perfect Sacrifice
by Dominus Princeps
Summary: Colette is successful: the world of Sylvarant is regenerated at the cost of her life, leaving Lloyd, Raine, Genis, and Sheena to deal with Kratos' betrayal and Colette's death. But more must still be done...as Yuan soon reveals. LloydxSheena
1. Prologue

Dominus Princeps

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is not mine.

**Perfect Sacrifice**

**Prologue**

"Kratos!" Lloyd cried, swinging his swords. "You traitor!"

"I was never on your side, Lloyd. And now your journey has come to an end. You have achieved what you wanted, have you not? The Chosen will regenerate the world..." Kratos held his Silver Sword at the ready.

"But...she's not supposed to die!" Lloyd shook his head.

"You cannot use your ignorance as an excuse. You will not get in the way," the rusty-haired man snorted. "Now stand down."

"Never! Let's go, guys!" the boy in red shouted, running at Kratos. Sheena dashed forward to compliment Lloyd's charge; Genis and Raine stood back, preparing spells.

"Out of the way! Thunder Blade!" Kratos called, mana echoing in his voice. Sheena nimbly twisted away from the giant sword-shaped lightning bolt, but Lloyd was not so quick. The spell hit him dead on, causing the boy to cry out in pain as electricity coursed through his body.

"Pretty good..." Lloyd grunted. Sheena assaulted Kratos with her spell cards, stunning him with a Power Seal card and knocking him back with a Pyre Seal card. Kratos recovered and, in an instant, Sheena was on the defensive with Kratos as the aggressor. His Silver Sword was everywhere, and it took all of Sheena's skill to send up Guardian Seal cards at the right moment in order to keep the sword from cutting her in two. A Demon Fang got past her defenses, stunning her and giving Kratos the perfect opening. Sheena saw the sword headed for her stomach.

"Pancake time! Stalagmite!" Genis cried. The spire of rock cut off Kratos's attack and sent him flying into the air.

"Tricky..." the rusty-haired warrior snarled. Lloyd pressed the attack, giving Sheena some time to catch her breath.

"Demon Fang! Super Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd called, attacking Kratos rapidly. Kratos was incredibly agile, however, dodging the Demon Fang shockwave and deflecting the Super Sonic Thrust off of his Red Shield. He slammed the shield into the side of Lloyd's face, sending the younger swordsman reeling.

"Are you alright? Nurse!" Raine cast the healing spell just in time. Lloyd staggered backward, blood streaming down his face from his broken nose. Nurse sealed the gash on his face and set his nose perfectly.

"Demon Fang! Light Spear!" Kratos roared, hitting Sheena both times. She crashed to the ground. When she rose, Kratos was there, stabbing her in the stomach with his sword.

"I messed up..." the girl choked, falling.

"Sheena!" Lloyd gasped.

"You're gonna pay!" Genis snapped. "Thunder Blade!"

"Here," Raine said softly, pouring a Life Bottle's contents into Sheena's mouth. The black-haired girl coughed and rose, dusting herself off.

"Thanks," she flashed Raine a quick thumbs-up.

"Are you okay? First Aid!" the elven woman healed most of Sheena's other wounds. In the meantime, Lloyd and Genis had double-teamed Kratos, using magic to stun him temporarily, giving Lloyd enough time to sprint in and deal heavy damage with his combat techniques. Kratos staggered backwards. Lloyd hit him with a powerful Fierce Demon Fang, knocking him to the ground. Kratos's Exsphere flashed, and suddenly the man was surrounded by a wavy aura.

"Want more?" Kratos roared. He pressed the attack, viciously swinging his sword at Lloyd. Lloyd managed a few well-timed counterattacks, but his sword seemed to be slowed by Kratos's aura.

"Is that all?" the purple-clad man said as Lloyd backpedaled away, panting.

"How much does it take?" Genis sputtered. "I don't think I can cast much more!"

"Now it ends. Rest in peace, sinners. Judgment!" Kratos roared. White light and feathers surrounded him.

"But only...angels..." Lloyd gasped. Beams of light blasted down from the sky, slamming into the four warriors opposing Kratos.

"I'm sorry...Dad..." Lloyd choked, falling.

"Sis..." Genis murmured.

"I wasn't strong enough..." Raine closed her eyes as she dropped.

"No..." Sheena breathed. Kratos sheathed his sword and turned away.

"You cannot oppose fate," he grunted. He walked over to where Colette stood motionless, her eyes a deep maroon.

"Good work, Kratos. Now she will be the perfect vessel for my sister," an angel with long blond hair smiled.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill," Kratos knelt.

"Col...Colette..." Lloyd reached out for her. Yggdrasill laughed.

"There is nothing you can do," he shook his head.

"Get the Chosen!" Botta shouted. Kratos sprinted forward and, before he could react, Kratos stabbed his sword through Botta's chest. Botta coughed.

"The Renegades will not stop us now!" Yggdrasill snarled, knocking the Renegade foot soldiers into the air with blasts of light.

"Get those four out of here," the blond angel pointed to Lloyd and his fallen comrades.

"As you wish," Kratos nodded. He summoned a small group of angels to take the four of them out of the Tower of Salvation.

"No..." Lloyd murmured, barely conscious.

"This is what you wanted," Kratos muttered. The angels were gone.

"Come, now, Kratos, it's time," Yggdrasill said impatiently.

"Of course," Kratos spread his wings and flew over to where Yggdrasill stood next to the lifeless but living Colette. Kratos turned to look where the angels had left with Lloyd and the others.

"My son..."


	2. Memories

Dominus Princeps

**Chapter One: Memories**

-1-

_Six years later_

Lloyd got out of bed and stretched. He walked into the bathroom and checked his face in the small but well-crafted mirror Dirk had given him for his eighteenth birthday. He splashed water on his face and pulled out a small dagger with which to shave. After a few nicks and cuts, the job was done. Lloyd put the dagger away and walked downstairs.

"G'mornin', Lloyd. 'Nother day of work, ya know. I'd appreciate it if ya'd take Noishe and deliver some things ta Iselia," Dirk greeted while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Dad," Lloyd replied, pouring himself some porridge from the pot over the cooking fire and sitting down to eat.

"Noishe brought a letter what came for ya in the mail ta Iselia," the dwarf remarked. "From a girl with a funny name, Fujobalasho?"

"Fujibayashi?" Lloyd looked up from his breakfast.

"Tha's it. Thought ya'd want ta know," Dirk nodded. "It's next to the toolbox."

"Thanks, Dad," Lloyd smiled. Deep in him, though, old wounds had been opened by the mention of Sheena. Lloyd had shunned Raine and Genis in Iselia, trying to avoid the feelings that arose in him whenever he saw them. It was easier than it seemed, as Lloyd was not welcomed in Iselia. Though no longer banished, he was not allowed to stay in the town for very long. But Sheena...how had she known where to send him a letter? Lloyd finished his breakfast and walked over to the forge. Sure enough, a letter was set down next to the box of Dwarven tools. Lloyd opened it with his short dagger and instantly was greeted with a waft of Sheena's scent.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I know it's been a while...almost six years, right? But listen, when I returned to Tethe'alla, they imprisoned me as a traitor. I recently got sprung from jail by Yuan, of all people, and he explained so much about our two worlds to me. We need to meet and talk. Come to Triet. I'll be waiting._

_Sheena_

Lloyd finished the short letter with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuan, huh? Never thought I'd hear that name again," he frowned.

"Work's waitin', Lloyd," Dirk said. Lloyd nodded wordlessly and gathered the bag of materials and finished goods that Dirk wanted to peddle to the people of Iselia. After picking up his two swords just in case, Lloyd climbed up onto Noishe's back and rode off to Iselia through the forest. Though the dog-like Noishe was terrified of monsters, his size scared off most if not all of the creatures of the forest, meaning Lloyd had an uneventful trip to Iselia. He hopped off of Noishe when they reached Iselia.

"Wait here. I'll be back," Lloyd patted the strange animal's head before walking into town. He headed for the general goods store and exchanged short words with the owner. Having sold his wares, Lloyd walked out.

"Hey, Lloyd," a familiar yet different voice caused Lloyd to whirl.

"Genis," Lloyd acknowledged.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Genis had grown much taller, and his voice had deepened somewhat. The boy was still shorter than Lloyd, however.

"Yeah. You've changed," Lloyd smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know. Um. Raine and I got a letter from Sheena that said we should meet up with you and go to Triet," Genis scuffed his feet in the dirt.

"Oh. I got a letter that said I should just go to Triet. Wonder how she learned our addresses..." the taller boy responded.

"I know you have work and all, and I teach too, but...maybe we could take a vacation," the elven boy suggested.

"I don't know, Genis. I don't really want to leave home right now," Lloyd shrugged.

"I know it was hard on all of us, especially you, but don't you think we should-" Genis began.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Genis. I want to stay at home and work at the smithy," Lloyd cut him off and turned to walk away.

"Lloyd! You're as cold and stubborn as ever," Genis huffed angrily. "No wonder Sheena left!"

"Don't you say that! That's not why!" Lloyd whipped around, reaching for his swords. Genis backed away, frightened. Seeing his expression, Lloyd dropped his eyes, shamed by his actions.

"I'm sorry. I always act without thinking," he muttered.

"Wait, Lloyd!" Genis said as Lloyd began walking again.

"I'll think about it, okay?" the older boy said. "I don't know, Genis."

"Has he gotten any better?" Raine walked over to Genis's side to watch Lloyd ride off on Noishe.

"He's still bearing the whole burden. I wish he'd let us help him," Genis sighed. "He was my best friend...he's still my friend, I hope."

-2-

"Somethin' wrong, Lloyd?" Dirk asked as he and Lloyd sat out on the porch, taking a short break from making nails.

"Just...some old memories," Lloyd shrugged.

"Ah. I see. I won't press any, but if ya wanna talk about it, ya know where ta find me," the dwarf said quietly. His adopted son nodded and took a long drink from a jug of cool water. He passed it to the dwarf before rising and heading back into the smithy.

"Lloyd, I know it's not ma place ta ask, but...why is it that you keep away from Genis and Raine? It's not because they remind ya of Colette, that I know," Dirk asked gently.

"Dad!" he turned around, surprised and angry. But, looking into the dwarf's eyes, Lloyd realized that his adoptive father was only asking because he wanted to know how to help.

"I don't know, Dad...I used to think it was the memories of Co...of our dear friend. Now I'm not so sure. I guess...I guess it's because I failed them. I failed everyone. I couldn't save Colette, I couldn't protect everyone when Kratos..." Lloyd trailed off. Dirk put his sturdy hand on Lloyd's forearm.

"Don't beat yourself up, lad. It's not your fault ya were betrayed. It's not your fault ya didn' know all the facts. Now all ya can do is make the best of what ya've got, and I think ya should start by spending some time with your old best friend. Dwarven Vow number Thirty-Eight—" Dirk nudged Lloyd.

"'Friends are more valuable and more helpful than gold'," Lloyd finished. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Dad."

"No, thank you for talkin' ta me, Lloyd," Dirk replied, a wide smile barely visible beneath his thick beard. Lloyd hugged his father, and the two of them went back to work.

-3-

"Hey, Genis."

Genis turned around and allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face.

"Lloyd. So have you...?"

"I'm not too sure about this whole trip to Triet, but I think we should still go. I've got a funny feeling about it in my gut," Lloyd shrugged.

"A funny feeling? What's that supposed to mean?" Genis tilted his head.

"Beats me. When should we leave, you think?" the tall man shrugged.

"I'll ask Raine when she'd like to leave, but I think we should go shortly. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after," the elf replied. Lloyd nodded.

"That sounds good. Later, Genis," he said, leaving Iselia. Genis stood and watched Lloyd go. Even when the human was long gone, the grey-haired boy remained, lost in his thoughts. After a while, Genis shook himself from his reverie and headed home. The house was empty when he arrived. Checking the windup clock, Genis began to prepare dinner: cabbage rolls. When Raine came in, dinner was already on the table.

"This looks well-made, Genis. Thank you," the elder teacher smiled. Genis bowed.

"Cooking's always been my specialty," he sat down after Raine took her seat.

"I saw you talking to Lloyd while I was teaching," his sister remarked.

"He thinks he'll go with us," Genis said, excitement creeping into his voice.

"That's great! I had a hunch he would go," Raine grinned.

"How so?" Genis tilted his head.

"You never picked up on Lloyd and Sheena...?" the Professor trailed off. Genis blinked.

"Well, I guess..." he shrugged. "I'd like to think he did it for our friendship. But maybe he wants to see Sheena too."

"You may be right. And maybe we'll finally learn what we need to know about Sylvarant and Tethe'alla," Raine sighed.

"I hope Lloyd moves past his grief. For such a simple person, he seems to have taken this thing really badly," Genis scratched his head. "It's not healthy."

"Some people can recover from such great loss quickly. Others aren't so lucky. Lloyd clearly needs more time. All we can do is offer our support if he needs it," she said softly. Genis nodded.

"Lloyd..." he murmured.

"Look at us. We've gotten to be musing ruminators," Raine chuckled. Genis smiled.

"Times have changed," he shrugged.

-4-

"What do you think, Corrine?" Sheena asked.

"About this whole idea? That's a tough one," the small Summon Spirit scratched an itch with his hind paw. "I think reuniting with our friends is a good idea, but...Yuan's certainly got some wild plans for this whole thing."

"Yeah, well, he's certainly a little bit past midnight on the cuckoo clock if you ask me," Sheena snorted. "Prone to melodrama, he is."

"He seems to have seen a lot. I guess that's why he's so dramatic," Corrine remarked.

"Yeah. Well, it'll be good to see those three after such a long time. A lot's happened since then, huh?" Sheena sighed.

"Uh-huh. Although I still can't believe civil war erupted so quickly..." the Summon Spirit shook his head.

"I should probably get to bed. It's late," Sheena yawned.

"Good night, Sheena," Corrine smiled. Sheena patted his head.

"Good night, Corrine," she said. She gave the stars over the desert one last look.

"Wherever you are, Lloyd..." she began. Sheena shook her head.

"Never mind..."

-5-

Lloyd stood out on his balcony, gazing at the stars.

"There are so many..." he murmured. "I wonder if anyone could count them all."

"Probably not..." he shook his head. "It'd take a thousand years, I bet."

Lloyd turned around to go to bed but stopped as if someone had just called his name.

"What was that? Weird..." he said, returning to the balcony. For an instant he thought of Colette, then Sheena.

"My dear friend..." Lloyd said softly. "And Sheena...I can't get you back."

"Damn it."

-6-

Kratos turned away from his son and walked into the woods, sighing deeply.

"I cannot face him now. I...I..." he trailed off. "It's not the right time."

"Excuses, excuses, Kratos," Yuan crossed his arms.

"I didn't ask for your commentary, Yuan. Yours is not an opinion I respect anymore," the rusty-haired man snarled.

"Sorry to bother you," Yuan snorted. Kratos spread his wings and flew off.

"Your power will not last, Kratos, and neither will that of your master," Yuan muttered.


End file.
